elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bound Sword (Skyrim)
Bound Sword, a Bound Weapon, is a ''Novice''-level Conjuration spell in . When activated, an ethereal version of the Daedric Sword appears in the hand the spell was cast from (the dualcast version appears by default in the right hand). Sheathing dispels the Bound Sword, and other Bound items. Finishing moves may be performed with Bound Swords equipped. All bound weapons may be Poisoned and one-handed bound weapons may also be dual wielded, but they are not affected by the Elemental Fury shout. Base damage This weapon has a base damage of 9 without any perks, and a base damage of 14 when the Conjuration level 20 perk, "Mystic Binding", has been applied. Skills Casting the Bound Sword spell levels Conjuration, while landing successful blows with the weapon increases One-Handed. Thus, Conjuration governs the magicka cost of the spell, and One-Handed governs the damage of the weapon. Apparel enchanted with "Fortify One-Handed" increases the bound sword's damage, as the enchantment would with any physical one-handed sword. Perks *Soul Stealer - all bound weapons instantly Soul Trap enemies killed with them, if the Dragonborn has a large enough Soul Gem in their inventory. *Oblivion Binding - banishes any summoned creature and turns any raised ones. *Mystic Binding - increases the damage of all bound weapons. *The Bound Sword is also affected by all One-Handed perks that affect swords. *Casting Bound Sword creates noise, which may cause the detection of the player while Sneaking. This can be resolved by learning the "Quiet Casting" perk. Spell Tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 49 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Phinis Gestor sells this spell at the College of Winterhold after the Dragonborn reaches Conjuration level 25. *On a table in front of the Bandit Chief at Treva's Watch. *Falion in Morthal. (do note that you might encounter a bug in which Falion sees you as a thief upon entering his house/shop) *Any court-wizard in the major cities of Skyrim. Usefulness Mages who cannot accommodate for the weight of an offensive weapon may select the Bound Sword for instances when melee combat is more appropriate than spells or when the mage's magicka has expired. With the "Soul Stealer" perk unlocked, Bound Swords automatically cast Soul Trap on foes. Because of this, characters who desire to make use of enchanting and need to fill soul gems quickly might find using Bound Sword advantageous. It's also extremely powerful for low level players, as the casting cost is lower than 100, the Novice Conjuration perk has no prerequisites, and "Mystic Binding" can be attained in at most 5 skill levels. As a spell, it can also be smuggled into areas where weapons are not supposed to be available, such as jail, Cidhna Mine, and the Thalmor Embassy. This is true for the other bound weapons, but the sword's availability to any profession means it's perfect for just these instances. Bound weapons also cannot be disarmed by a shout. Trivia *Thalmor Soldiers and Falmer favor this spell. *When approaching some friendly characters with a Bound Sword equipped some people react to it and make positive remarks, such as, "Ooh, such pretty colors." and, "Beautiful!." Guards are unimpressed, though. *When Dual Cast with Conjuration Dual Casting, the spell only summons one sword for an extra amount of time. It appears in the left hand, with the right hand still equipped with the spell. Pressing the buttons one after the other, instead of at the same time, can remedy this and equip both at the same time, but with no extended time. *It is not necessary to do damage with the bound sword in order to level up Conjuration. As long as an aware enemy is near, Conjuration gains skill points. The spell can be cast many times in order to level up Conjuration quickly. *The Bound Sword, like other Bound Weapons, appears to lose its solid purple aura as the spells time limit is soon to expire. *Bound Sword, like other Bound Weapons, takes the shape of Daedric Weapons (Daedric Sword). Bugs *Sometimes the blade does not appear, but it can be swung and deals damage. *The above glitch not only happens from casting, but from drawing from a save in which the sword was equipped. Upon loading, the sword will be invisible. *The appearance of the sword may delay or come too quickly. The sound effect may also be delayed or come too quickly, or even not at all. * May crash to desktop when cast in right hand. Fix: Use resurrect console command on yourself. You will lose all your active effects. Add them again with console commands and re-equip all items. * If the player is hit by an Unrelenting Force shout while casting, the sword may generate the wrong way round in the animation of the player getting knocked back. * It is possible to exploit the levelling of Conjuration by standing on an area that is unreachable for an enemy while "in combat," and continuously casting and sheathing the spell. * When dual casting if you release the spells at the same time they will take longer to draw nor can you swing during this time making it very annoying while fighting in a sticky situation. * On occasion, the Dragonborn will equip the weapon, but will hold their hands and make a stance as if they are equipped with no weapons at all and are bare fisted. The weapon still swings like a sword and deals damage. Appearances * de:Beschworenes Schwert ru:Призванный меч (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Weapons